O LORDE E SEU TEMOR
by The Mockingbird's Secret
Summary: NÃO É UMA FANFICTION, MAS QUERIA TER UM LUGAR PARA PUBLICAR ESTA HISTÓRIA.


**Capítulo Um**

Perdendo a Inocência.

Ela se olha indignada no espelho. _Maldito! Maldito cabelo! _Dizia brutalmente furiosa, não queria, de fato, sair daquele jeito. Se sentia horrenda – _apesar disso não ser verdade, ela sabe disso, ela é bela o suficiente para conseguir sobreviver em uma sociedade hipócrita – _sua amiga, tentava convencê-la de que o que dizia não era verdade, disse que estava _belíssima – não disse exatamente isso, mas dá no mesmo–._

Jully ainda se olhava no espelho, olhava e desistia, desistia de ir sair com a amiga, Angel, que apesar do nome... Reparava em seu vestido tomara que caia roxo, em seus cabelos longos, negros e lisos, bem lisos pois chegavam a _brilhar. _Sua pele tem um tom bege-claro, que chega ser um tom atraente.

– Está de _sacanagem com a minha cara_?

Angel, sua amiga, caiu na gargalhada, a _zoação _somente começara, e Jully... já estava _com o pavio curto._

–_Porra, _não precisa ser humilhar assim... Você está linda, Ju, não se diminua assim. Está ótima neste vestido.

Tentava, de alguma maneira, animá-la.

A porta se abriu. Era a mãe de Jully, Anne. Assim que abriu a porta, enfiou a cabeça para ver o que se havia dentro do quarto de sua filha. Seu quarto era modesto, tinha as paredes pintadas de verde-musgo, e um piso vermelho quadricular. Tinha uma pequena cama de solteiro no meio do quarto, cuja a cabeceira em formato ondular em forma de um arco que na qual a cor era marrom-chocolate. Tinha duas instantes cheias de livros que eram penduradas nas paredes, encima de sua cama. e uma cômoda modesta, estilo século XX, e um guarda-roupa que possuí portas brancas.

–Tudo bem por aqui?– Perguntou Anne– Nossa filha você está... _Belíssima. _Nada mal Maravilhosa– Era assim que sua mãe chamava Angel, _"Maravilhosa"_.

Anne se direcionou às meninas. Angel usava um vestido preto, com variações de cinza, cujo seu vestido destacava sua pele clara com tons rosados.

–Olha quero que tomem bastante cuidado. Jully– Disse Anne agora olhando bem nos olhos castanhos claros de sua filha. Jully lembrava bastante a mãe, mas Anne é mais baixa e tem cabelos cacheados.– Irei deixar a chave de baixo do tapete da porta. Voltarei somente amanhã de manhã bem cedo.– Anne iria passar a noite na casa de sua mãe, avó de Jully, que também era parecida com a neta, mas seus olhos são verdes.– Não quero que volte muito tarde. Por favor não fique por aí _dando mole_.– Ela lançava um olhar de preocupação para Jully. O olhava como se fosse uma _despedida. _E Jully a retribui com um olhar meio inocente...

Quando entraram na boate, as luzes coloridas deram uma _baita dor nos olhos _de Jully. Ela já fora uma vez em outra boate, as luzes de lá não deram uma _dor de cabeça _como nesta. Mas isso não era incômodo. Mas a fumaça de gelo-seco, já era um exagero –_ bem, era... Para Jully–. _A música estava em um nível sonoro altíssimo. Era uma mistura de uma espécie de _Eletro music _com um estilo diferente de _pop music. _Mal dava para conversar.

–É um máximo isto aqui... Bem... É bem melhor que aquela outra! – Dizia Angel, bem alto para que Jully entendesse.

Jully não entendera nada o que Angel havia dito.

–_Oi!? –_ Gritou, para que Angel a conseguisse entender.

–Deixe para lá!- Murmurou Angel, fixando seu olhos castanhos em Jully.

–Isso aqui é bem diferente... Quero dizer... É diferente da _Hush! _É mais moderna... Parece que morri e fui diretamente ao _Paraíso_... Na verdade ao _Inferno... Um belo de um inferninho..._– Retrucou Jully num tom tão... _Quente... Quente como "um belo de um inferninho"_, como Jully dissera.

Jully e Angel dançavam de modo tão _sensual, _que boa parte dos frequentadores da _Delirius _que estavam ao redor delas, não piscavam ao vê-las dançando. Eram o "_Heat do momento"_. No momento tocava _"Don't you worry child" _dos _"Swedish House Mafia",_ uma música no entanto... _animada. _Quando perceberam, eram as _"garotas da noite_", Jully, no seu modo de pensar tão pessimista, ficou boquiaberta. Não acreditava naquilo. Ela nunca foi de chamar atenção. Por um instante o tempo desacelerou para Jully. Não só via, mas também sentia aqueles olhares. Se sentiu... _desejável. _Naquele instante ela começou a tremer... Naquele instante se sentiu envergonhada... _O que estou fazendo? Meu Deus que vergonha! _Dizia a si mesma. Decidiu, então, sem pensar, parar de dançar, mas Angel continuou, e quando percebeu que Jully estava parada, puxou-a pelos braços e sussurrou em seus ouvidos:

– O que está fazendo _Ju..._ Somos a sensação _porra. _Aproveite isso garota... Vem, temos que ir _ali. _

–Ali aonde Angel?

–Você vai saber. Vai ser legal, _para você..._ Vai se sentir... Digamos... na _vibe._

Angel arrastou Jully para fora da boate. Atravessaram até o outro lado da rua. Depois andaram um pouco à norte da boate, do outro lado da rua. Depois de andarem uma boa distância, adentraram num _beco _escuro, que ia descendo em degrau por degrau, até dar acesso à uma rua. Quando alcançaram a rua, se direcionaram à sul. Andaram por uns vinte e cinco minutos.

– Ju, me espere aqui.

Angel se direcionou até uma portaria de um prédio _modesto _de uns seis andares. Ela pressionou o interfone. _Apartamento 111._ Uma voz firme e severa a atendeu.

– Visionário?– Perguntou a voz.

–Sim, _sete e meio_– Respondeu Angel àquela voz severa.

–Ok– Retrucou a voz– De qual _variedade?_

– Me a dê _três terços variados._

– Tudo bem, pode subir.

Deviam ser umas onze e quarenta e nove da noite. Jully já estava preocupada, pois Angel subira a mais ou menos meia-hora.

O portão se abrirá. Uma pontada de nervosismo angustiava Jully. A silhueta de Angel surgira em frente de Jully, e se direcionou até ela. Angel tinha um gesto que era um tão suspeito para quem a vesse daquela maneira, que no caso era Jully. Angel esfregava a palma de sua mão em seu nariz. _Cima para baixo, _era o movimento, e depois ela soava o nariz como se estivesse com _catarro _escorrendo pelas narinas.

_Não acredito que ela está nisso novamente!_ Disse Jully à si mesma.

Ela tinha _cheirado alguma droga qualquer._ Angel segurava um saquinho plástico transparente. Dentro dele havia... _pílulas. _

– _Ecstasy? _Você está maluca... Eu não... Não vou tomar isso!– Sussurrou Jully.

– _Ah!–_ Gemeu Angel– Deixe de ser careta... Você tem que se soltar... Não acontece nada demais... É só uma ou duas pílulas e você fica no ponto... Já tá na hora de você soltar essa _cocotinha porra! _

–_Merda, _você _num tá _dizendo coisa por coisa...

–_Ah blá blá blá blá blá! _Você tem que se soltar mais... Vamos... Só desta fez vai, vai!

Jully respirou fundo.

– Tá bom...– Disse Jully, num tom _inocente,_ mas o que acabara de concordar, era nada inocente.

Elas voltaram à boate _Delirius. _E lá dentro, se direcionariam até um bar que lá havia. Pediram dois coquiteis. E depois, se direcionaram até um canto escuro, e jogaram as pílulas. Jully jogou uma, já Angel, jogou duas. No fundo da taça, as pílulas se desmanchavam e faziam a bebida borbulhar um pouquinho.

Depois de Jully levar a taça até sua boca, e a bebida tocar-lhe seus lábios, ela _entornou _de uma vez. Tudo em sua volta começou à bailar, tudo girava e tremia. Jully se sentiu eufórica, e começou a gargalhar junto à Angel. Elas eram como uma só. Riam alto, muito alto... Isso não importava, para elas. Voltaram para o meio da pista de dança. Tudo voltou ao começo. Elas eram o centro das atenções, dois garotos, entre dezoito e vinte anos, se aproximaram à elas. Jully mordeu o lábio inferior olhando para um dos garotos – Um era loiro, e era baixo, e o outro, tinha cabelos negros como a escuridão, olhos verdes e era alto. Nesse caso, Jully se interessou pelo mais alto–, rebolou até o chão, sensual e quente era seu olhar, os olhos castanhos claros de Jully ardiam como as chamas. O garoto mais alto se aproximou de Jully, e aproximou seus lábios aos ouvidos de Jully. Naquele instante, Jully se sentiu desejada... Muito desejada.

–Posso saber pelo menos seu nome... Sua beleza é vista do outro lado da boate– Disse ele num tom sensual.

Jully soltou uma risadinha...

–Jully... Quer saber... Vamos ali...

–Nossa... Para sua opinião meu nome é Ricardo.

–Isso não importa! Eu sou dessas...– Jully deu uma risadinha.

–Hã?

–Cala boca e me segue!– Agora ela falava sério

Ele ficou quieto, mas apresentou um sorriso enorme, que se alargava em boa parte de seu rosto.

Eles dois atravessaram a metade da boate, chegaram uma porta cinza que estava fechada, mas não trancada. ENTRADA RESERVADA À FUNCIONÁRIOS, estava escrita com tinta verde-florescente, que chamava bastante atenção. Jully levou sua mão a maçaneta, assim que a alcançou, a girou, e ela se abriu. Entraram. Eles se enfiaram em um tipo de depósito, pois havia várias caixas empilhadas com garrafas, entre outras coisas.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, avançou para cima de Jully, pressionando seus lábios no dela. Era um beijo sufocante. Estava muito escuro lá dentro, só uma pequena brecha possibilitava a entrada de um mínimo raio de luz, para quem "_quisesse se pegar lá dentro"_, e assim conseguissem enxergar. Sua mão começara a roçar o corpo de Jully. E Jully... Se sentia... _Excitada._.. _Desejada... Atraída._

_Mas a atração pode-se tornar um perigo._

Ricardo começara a tocar os seios de Jully, ele as levou um pouco mais para cima. Inicialmente acariciando a região da clavícula de Jully. Ela sobre o _suborno _do ecstasy. Ela levou suas mão até o rosto de Ricardo, e ele ainda acariciava sua clavícula. Ricardo foi um pouco mais para cima, para o pescoço de Jully, inicialmente, acariciando, sua boca ainda pressionada nas de Jully. Depois levou uma das mão até sua garganta, Jully não sabia o motivo daquilo, só descobriu quando Ricardo as prendeu como passarinho na armadilha. Ele a enforcava, como se estivesse exprimindo uvas. Jully se debatia. Não tinha totalmente controle de seu corpo, pois estava sob o efeito do ecstasy. Também não conseguia gritar, pois Ricardo era forte, e estava estraçalhando o pescoço de Jully.

– Você acha que irá passa pelo portal dos _Seartze, hã?_– Jully se perguntava sobre o que ele estava falando.– Você irá morrer, aqui mesmo. O _Trono de Creatia _nunca será seu. Quem disse, que teríamos um próximo _"Herdeiro",_ para ser mais concreto, _a próxima "Herdeira"_! Você irá morrer!– O tom de sua voz era assustadora.

Jully já não tinha mais forças, seus joelhos encostavam o chão. _Irei morrer, como irei sair dessa._ Perguntava a si mesma. Uma pergunta sem resposta.

–Por favor... Deve ser um mal-entendido– Sussurrou Jully, fixando seus olhos em de seu _"futuro assassino", _percebeu que a cor de seus olhos não era mais verdes, agora era vermelho como o inferno.

Estava sem força, estava à beira da morte. Mas ela tem que lutar, se debater, ela tem que sobreviver. Jully percebeu que havia uma caixa de papelão cheia de garrafas de cerveja, cheia até a boca com aquele líquido _dourado._ Ela pegou uma das garrafas, agarrou o resto de força que sobrara, e lançou diretamente no rosto daquele sujeito.

_Paff._

_Foi o barulho._

Ele a soltou com a força do impacto, Jully lançou-se para frente, tentando encontrar a maçaneta da porta. A procurava, mas só sentia a planície da porta. Assim que a encontrou, olhou para trás. Ele não estava lá. Isso aumentou a angustia de Jully. Ela se lançou no meio daquela massa de _gente_. Ele pode estar à qualquer lugar.

Angel, ainda estava sob o efeito do _ecstasy, _Jully viu-se obrigada à chamar sua amiga.

–Vamos!– Sussurrou Jully nos ouvidos de Angel.

–O que você acha que está fazendo. Quer estragar minha noite? Na verdade eu mesma estraguei minha noite trazendo você aqui, junto a mim.– Dizia coisa por coisa, Jully sabia disso. Aliás o efeito do _ecstasy _em Jully já estava acabando.

–Você achará que estou mentindo... Vamos... Temos que sair daqui agora!

–Você está dizendo coisa por coisa– Sussurrava Angel, ela estava péssima.– E se for por causa do _ecstasy _se acalme, sua mãe não descobrirá nada.

– Temos que ir...

– Olha aqui se quiser ir embora, _vá logo_, e não me encha.– Sussurrou raivosamente Angel, fixando seus olhos ardentes de raiva em Jully.

– _Ok! _Fique aí...

Jully foi embora da boate sem Angel. _Talvez ela fique mais segura lá, _pensou Jully. _Talvez seja seguro que ela fique ali na boate, pois ele estava atrás de mim e não dela, _Pensou Jully novamente. Apesar de Angel ter dito aquelas coisas, Jully não se importava com isso. Amava sua amiga, ela era como sua _irmã._

A rua era reta. As luzes dos postes _acendiam e apagavam_, como se estivessem bailando. Ela estava chegando em sua casa. Jully mora em apartamento modesto, num prédio de três andares, sendo seu apartamento, no segundo andar.

Procurava a chave da portaria, que estava por meio de tanta bagunça que se encontrava em sua bolsa marrom. Se lembrara que sua mãe havia dito que as chaves da porta do apartamento estava de baixo do tapete que fica bem na porta de seu apartamento. Assim que ela subia as escadas, se deparou com sua vizinha, Matilde Flores, uma mulher de meia-idade, cabelos cacheados prateados, pele escurecida e olhos azuis. Ela estava usando um roupão de banho cor-de-rosa.

– Ora, ora, ora... Isso é horas de se chegar.– Dizia Matilde, sua voz é suave como de uma jovem que acabara de descobrir o primeiro amor.

– E isso é hora de uma _velha _estar acordada...– Retrucou Jully– Desculpe... Não estou dizendo... Não estou bem, para falar a verdade.

– Sua mãe tinha comentado comigo que você sairia hoje. Bem, e pelo jeito que conheço Anne, ela não vai gostar nadinha das hora que você chegara... Então lhe dou uma dia: _Boa noite..._

Apesar de ter uma face séria, Matilde é bem-humorada.

Jully entrou em seu apartamento. Talvez Matilde lhe dê esta chance, e não contar nada à Anne. Jully percebeu que havia algo de errado. Não sabia se isso é real, ou efeito do _ecstasy._ Era uma voz aguda e suave que cantarolava calmamente. Era uma bela música... Jully não conseguiu fazer nada. A música a tinha paralisado, e a forçando a prestar atenção.

_"Reditum._

_Numquam._

_Mortuus._

_Numquam._

_Pugna._

_Semper."_

Sibilava a voz suavemente, repetia aquelas palavras, e repetia e repetia assim por diante. Cantarolando suavemente. Era uma língua estranha. O cansaço chegara nos olhos de Jully, fazendo eles ficarem pesados. Uma luz aparecera na frente de Jully. A voz continuava a cantarolar. A luz aumentava. E cansaço no corpo de Jully também. Ela se deitou no chão. Fechou os olhos.

_Quero acordar. Só foi um pesadelo. _Dizia Jully.

Enquanto a luz crescia,a escuridão diminuía. Engolindo tudo, inclusive Jully.

**Capítulo Dois**

Morta e Ressuscitada

A luz deveria ser proveniente de alguma _fogueira._ O calor era intenso. Jully não conseguia enxergar nada. Somente enxergava a luz que adentrava pelos seus olhos, e ia direto para sua mente –_ Que está completamente confusa.–._ A luz a arrastava para as proximidades daquela _fogueira._ O calor ficava mais intenso. _Será que morri, e estou indo diretamente para o inferno?_ Pensou Jully.

O calor ficava mais intenso e ardente. Jully não se movia. Sabia que estava sendo _puxada_, mas não sabia por quem. Sabia que o calor ficava mais ardente, mas não sabia o motivo. Os pensamentos de sua _suposta morte_ invadiram sua mente novamente. Lembrou-se de seu ataque no depósito da _Delirius._ Lembrou de que ele havia a chamado de algo. Havia lhe chamado de _"Herdeira"._ _Mas do quê_? Perguntava Jully a si mesma. Uma pergunta que ela não sabia se auto responder. Lembrou da voz que sibilava coisas em uma língua estranha.

Jully abriu seus olhos. A sua visão a respondeu com olhos ardentes de dor. _Onde estou?_ Pensou Jully. Ela viu o clarão diminuir-se, e dar lugar a galhos finos, e sem folhas. O chão que ela estava deitada era frio. Ela se levantou daquela cama de chão recheada de folhas secas e caídas. _O ar também está frio... Frio e seco._ Agora, de pé, ela encarou o lugar que estava. _É uma floresta._ Disse Jully. Ela ainda usava a roupa do dia anterior. Isso fez com que ela sentisse mais frio. Sua respiração era lenta e profunda, ecoando pela floresta. Era a única coisa que escutava, o eco de sua respiração. Isso fez com que ela se sentisse sozinha. Perdida ali, no desconhecido.

Jully andou para sua frente, depois voltava, andava em círculos. Não sabe onde está. Andou mais um pouco. A neblina começou a roubar sua visão, dificultando sua direção. Não conseguia enxergar direito. Andou mais um pouco, seu movimento era retilíneo e uniforme, deixou de ser quando ela escorregou num pequeno desfiladeiro, caindo diretamente nas águas furiosas do rio. O mergulho mortal a sufocava.

A água a arrastou por um certo tempo. Não conseguia emergir para superfície. _Então esse é meu destino? Morrer em um lugar que ao menos conheço?_ Perguntava a si. Uma rocha submersa chocou-se em suas costas. Gemia de dor, ao mesmo tempo que se afogava. O desespero alcançara seu coração. Uma morte lenta e desesperadora, é algo ruim. Seu consciente começa a falhar. A sua morte está prestes a tomar conta de sua alma, que vagará eternamente entre a neblina daquela floresta, ou permanecerá eternamente nas águas daquele rio furioso. O choque com a rocha vez uma parte de seu vestido rasgar.

Sua morte foi evidente.

Jully, viu-se sendo retirada das águas mortais. Era uma força sobrenatural. Viu-se ressuscitada. _Renascida._ Não sabia o que a tirara da água. Mas sabia que era algo do além. Mas que adiantou ser retirada. Não tinha mais forças. Seus olhos avistaram o céu nublado e recheado pelos galhos secos das árvores. A luz nascia em sua vista, Tomando totalmente sua visão.

O lençol estranho era frio fazia as veias de Jully tremerem. O ar está fresco e úmido, um ar ótimo de se respirar. Jully esticou as braços tentando encontrar os limites de sua cama. _Só foi um sonho_. Dizia a si mesma, tentando ser otimista. Mas não como ter a certeza concreta da verdade. A tentativa de assassinato do depósito da _Delirius_ certamente fora real. Isso é uma pergunta irrespondível à Jully.

Ela abriu os olhos, e os esforçou para enxergar a verdade. _Ainda estou sonhando!_ Dizia a si mesma. Mas não estava. Ou está?

Estava na mesma floresta. Mas ela estava com um ar mais agradável. É como se estivesse pulado o outono, e entrado na primavera, uma das mais belas primaveras. Ela está deitada numa cama de margaridas brancas, rosas e amarelas. Amassadas com o peso de Jully. Um show de três cores encantadoras tomavam os olhos de Jully. Mas não conseguia tirar da sua cabeça, o que tinha ocorrido à ela. Os galhos estavam repletas de folhas de diversos formatos, verdes e amarelados. O céu estava límpido, um azul divino encantava seus olhos. Uma brisa gélida atingiu seu corpo. Se olhou. Suas pernas estavam cobertas por um pano branco como a neve. Ela estava usando um vestido simples e branco. Ele tinha mangas que cobriam partes das mãos de Jully. Ela se levantou. Estava descalça, pois sentiu o chão gélido entre seus dedos.

De pé, tomou uma direção. Andou pelo caminho desconhecido que havia em sua frente, o espaço entre as árvores. Sua respiração estava lenta. Ela está com medo.

Um barulho atingiu os ouvidos de Jully.

_O que foi isso?_

Passos firmes ecoavam ao redor de Jully. Aumentavam. Está se aproximando. Uma criatura se fixou na frente de Jully. Um _alazão _negro. Musculoso e alto. A respiração da criatura era fumegante. Jully permaneceu parada desde que se encontrara com a criatura.

O alazão se aproximou ao rosto de Jully, que permanecia parada, e o encarando, que respondia, também a encarando. Os olhos da criatura são vermelhos. Com o focinho se chocando com o nariz de Jully, ele parou de se aproximar, e a encarou, novamente.

Jully não desgrudara seus olhos pela criatura. Suspirou fundo, e lentamente. O alazão fungou bem em seu rosto, pulsando algo gosmento bem no rosto de Jully. _Ah, que nojo! _Sussurrou ela. A criatura se aproximou mais um pouco, forçando-a a dar uma passo para trás. O alazão começou a fungar bastante, rápido, como se estivesse sem fôlego. Isso assustara um pouco Jully, que nunca se aproximara tão perto de uma criatura daquela estrutura. Deu mais dois passos para trás, pisando em um galhos caído no chão, o barulho ecoou pela floresta, deixando a criatura mais fumegante. Jully se _aquietou _tentando deixar o alazão calmo, coisa que não funcionara. O animal saltou dois passos para trás, e empinado, fazendo-o parecer gigantesco nos olhos de Jully.

Ela deu mais passos para trás, um barulho de patas debatendo no chão começara a ecoar pela floresta, deixando-a mais angustiada. Outro alazão, aparecera em cena, esse sendo branco, coolhos gigantescos e dourados. Uma figura encapuzada – _ele usava uma túnica negra que cobria totalmente seu corpo, seu rosto estava escondido nas sombras do capuz– _domava aquela fera branca, que fungava mais que o alazão negro. A estrutura daquele era de uma espécie de _autoridade._ Fazendo o _alazão negro_ fugir entre os troncos das árvores, desaparecendo de vista. O domador fez com que o outro virasse em direção à Jully. Apesar de ter a salvo, Jully sabia que, de alguma forma, não devia confiar naquele indivíduo. Sua cabeça permanecera abaixada desde seu surgimento, naquele momento, ela a levantou, mas as sombras ainda cobriam sua face, menos seus lábios, que deixou Jully apavorada. _Ele deve ter sido castigado, ou será que vez isso por conta própria? _Se perguntava. Na mente de Jully, ele já não era confiável, mas se tornara apavorante quando ela decifrou seus lábios. Estavam costurados, costurados com um tipo estranho de... Parecia ser... Correntes. Seus lábios estavam prendidos entre si por correntes. Ele entortou a cabeça, fazendo-a sentir como se ele estivesse sorrindo para ela. Aquele momento pavoroso tinha deixado Jully boquiaberta.

Uma ventania atingiu o local em cheio. Fazendo Jully se desequilibrar, e cair-se no grama fofa, que acabara servindo como um _colchão._ Ao decorrer de sua queda, o mundo pareceu paralisar por um instante em seus olhos, devagar foi sua queda, como se o vente estivesse a guiando paro o chão. Ao se chocar, tudo voltara ao normal. Quando se levanta o alazão havia desaparecido, levando o seu domador consigo. O vento tomara mais força, levando em sua direção, as folhas das árvores, deixando seus galhos nus.

Mas o vento não levara somente as folhas da árvore, mas levara um cheiro estranho, um cheiro que nas parede das narinas de Jully demonstrava ser... _fumaça. _Jully ergueu seu olhar ao redor. O fogo se alastrava rapidamente, uma queimada que começara do nada. Os batimentos cardíacos dela pulsava como um vulcão em erupção. Um círculo de fogo se formava ao seu redor, havia apenas um trecho intacto. Pulsando-a para aquele trecho, ela correu velozmente, saindo do círculo de fogo, que acabara se fechando assim que ela se jogou para fora dali.

O fogo ainda continuara a segui-la, espalhando-se pelas árvores. A fumaça dificultava a fuga. _Tenho que ser rápida._ Dizia a si mesma. O fogo já havia tomado boa parte de seu caminho, fazendo-a se esquivar de chamas que impedia sua passagem, à troncos caídos tomados pelas chamas. Ela ficara apavorada. Corria sem rumo, sem direção, as brechas não incendiadas era seu único refúgio, sua direção não concreta. Um outro tronco barrara sua passagem, mas desta vez Jully se safou por pouco, pois este quase caíra em chamas em cima dela. _Seria uma morte nítida._ Ela tomou outro rumo, atirando-se à esquerda, rolando pelo chão, erguendo-se, e voltando a correr novamente. As chamas pareciam estar seguindo-a, como se estivessem vivas. Ela olhou para trás, fixando sua visão por um breve tempo nas chamas, não percebendo um arbusto em sua frente, tropeçando, rolando por um declínio rochoso repleta de raízes descobertas, expostas na superfície, e o menos esperado por ela... Decaindo num desfiladeiro gigantesco.

Somente a queda destroçou seus ossos. Caindo nas águas calmas de um rio. As águas a empurrava para mais fundo. Não conseguia mover-se, sua pernas estavam paralisadas. As águas ficavam mais ardentes quanto mais fundo.

Um impulso fez ela passar de deitada, à sentada. Abriu os olhos. Estava em sobre sua cama, em seu quarto, que estava escuro, somente uma brecha de luz entrava pela janela de vidro. Sua pele estava ardente de febre, e um suor gélido escorria por seu corpo. Um grito saltou de sua boca.

Virara sua face várias vezes. _Só um pesadelo._ Sussurrara. Seu quarto estava da mesma maneira do que da última vez que estivera nele. Menos seu espelho, que estava rachado de uma ponta até a outra do espelho, uma rachadura inclinada. Ela se aproximou curiosa. Não se lembra de ele ter rachado, antes de ter saído. Ligou a lâmpada que era fixada no teto. A luz acendeu-se rapidamente, revelando algo escrito ao longo do espelho. Ao se deparar com aquilo, Jully não decifrara o que estava escrito, levara um pequeno período de tempo. Ele estava em sua língua, mas suava estranho, algo que Jully não conseguira entender. Estavam escritos pelo que pareciam ser... Sangue.

_"Quando o verdadeiro retornar,_

_Após sua ressurreição,_

_A angústia que cobre a terra, sua por direito, acabará eternamente._

_Mas o destino não se dará como fácil ,_

_Uma Batalha Celeste haverá,_

_E muitos morreram, lutando, fugindo, ou por honra._

_Criaturas dos céus desceram, mas antes disto,_

_A morte não hesitará._

_Dentre o período do seu retorno e de sua batalha,_

_Traições emergirão,_

_Devastando famílias, e até alianças._

_Daí, outras alianças ambiciosas, triunfarão._

_Quando este período terminar,_

_E a Batalha Celeste iniciar,_

_Anjos desceram,_

_Montados em seus cavalos dourados alados,_

_Expulsando o Grande Mal que estará emergindo._

_A Espada do Sol, que renascerá,_

_Será destruída novamente,_

_Dando lugar ao renascer do Sol._

_A Batalha se desfechará._

_E o Grande Mal cairá,_

_Para os Calabouços Infernais,_

_E todas as terras se unificaram eternamente." _

O sangue cujo aquelas palavras haviam sido escritas, escorriam assim que Jully terminou de ler. Um barulho relevante invadiu seu quarto, estraçalhando o vidro da janela, espalhando cacos pelo chão, algo invadiu seu quarto, caindo no chão. Ao se aproximar, seus olhos revelaram uma pedra envolvida por um papel amarelado.

Ela o ergueu com a mão direita, retirando o papel que o envolvia. Era apenas uma pedra comum, como outra qualquer. Ao mirar seus olhos no papel, percebeu, que na verdade era uma espécie de bilhete. Estava escrita com uma tinta preta, que se destacava naquele tom amarelado do papel. Um bilhete confuso, mas que fizera Jully ficar boquiaberta, deixando seu coração tão acelerado, que ela conseguia escutar seu batimentos.

" _Apareça no mesmo dia que este bilhete chegar em sua mãos. Você possui algo de meu interesse, e eu possuo um de seu. Esteja nas docas de Laguna, especificamente esteja lá e é só isso que posso lhe informar. Antes do amanhecer, procure os lugares mais escuros. Pois ao amanhecer, aquela que você mais ama, sua desprezível mãe, estará morta, por minhas próprias mãos, e tomarei aquilo que desejo, a força, destruindo seu corpo._

_Ass.: Ashiar "_

_Ashiar? Quem será Ashiar? _Se perguntava. Os acontecimentos desses últimos momentos, a escritura que se encontrara no espelho rachado do quarto de Jully. Isso a deixava mais confusa, angustiada, e com medo. Agora o destino resolvera intrometer sua mãe. _O que irei fazer? E se ela já estiver morta? _Pensara. Ela decidira. Entregará o que Ashiar quiser em troca, apesar de não saber o quê, ela está determinada. A verdade veio à tona. Tudo isso foi real. Não sabe como, mas sabe que é real.

Jully nunca acreditara o suficiente no destino, para ela, isso é bobeira. Mas a vida de sua esta em risco. Ninguém jogaria uma pedra envolvida em um bilhete, àquela hora da madrugada. Ela mirou-se ao relógio:

_03:12_

Não faltava muito para amanhecer. Mas o caminho é longo. _Como irei para lá?_ Jully se lembrara que Angel tinha acabado de tirar a _carteira de motorista_, e que acabara de ganhar um _UNO 2008 _vermelho, cujo quem a dera este presente foi seu pai. Ela sabia que sua amiga entenderia a situação, e que a ajudaria. Jully fez a primeira ligação ao celular de Angel, _caixa postal._ Tentou novamente, nada. Tentou e tentou, nada e nada. Jully insistiu, continuara a ligar. Mas Angel não atendia de modo algum.

_03:26_

Jully desistira de pedir ajuda. Angel mora longe, e não iria dar tempo suficiente. Decidira então, que seria mais fácil ir _pedalando._ Pegara a bicicleta de sua mãe, que fica guardada na lavanderia do pequeno apartamento. Desceu o prédio, junto a bicicleta que estava sendo empurrada pelas mão, descendo as escadas. Assim que alcançou a rua, montou em cima da bicicleta, e partiu, rumo ao seu destino.

Ela não sabe o que encontrará por lá. Mas sabe que será pior, em comparação aos últimos acontecimentos.

Ao alcançar as docas de Lagunas, um bairro do outro lado da cidade – _em comparação à casa de Jully–_ , ela se sentiu aliviada. Olhou para o relógio digital, que estava em seu pulso.

_04:52_

Estava perto de amanhecer, mas Jully ainda tem tempo o suficiente, para a sua troca. As docas estavam escuras, e vazias. Poucos postes tinham a iluminação funcionando, mas mesmo assim, ela falhava, deixando-a no breu da escuridão. Não há um local certo para se fazer esta troca, o que deixava Jully mais nervosa ainda. Jully não se importava de ter seu corpo destruído, mas se importava com sua mãe, e isso já é o bastante para ir até este lugar. Jully se acabara se lembrando, de quando sempre vinha para cá quando criança, quando seu pai ainda era vivo. Hoje, aos 16 anos, está aqui para tentar salvar a vida de sua mãe. Uma pontada de dor atingira seu coração, se sentiu culpada por ter perdido seu pai. Se ela ao menos tivesse evitado algo anos atrás, seu pai certamente estaria vivo. E agora, está prestes a perder sua mãe, Anne, também por sua causa. O que Ashiar tanto deseja, está com Jully. _Mas o que será que Ashiar tanto deseja?_

Encostou a bicicleta em um poste, e deu seus primeiros passos a diante. A vento vindo do mar era forte e gélido, derrubando a bicicleta no chão, dando um origem a um barulho que ecoou rapidamente.

– _Estou aqui! Para a troca!_– Gritou para o nada.–Sou Jully, _Jully Bonum._

Seu grito ecoou, espalhando-se por toda doca.

– _Hum interessante. Você é bem corajosa para gritar ao nada._– Sibilou uma voz cortante como uma flecha atirada para cima.

– Entregue minha mãe a mim, e eu te dou o que você deseja.

– _Bom, você devia prestar mais atenção nas coisas gafanhoto. Na verdade, e na mentira. Você tem que aprender a diferencia-los.– _Aquela voz continuava cortante, mais agora, possuí um tom desafiador.– _O bilhete que na qual você recebera, era apenas uma isca até a mim. E não tente fugir, pois não adiantará nada._

– Quem é você?

–_Eu? Bem, acho que você deve saber._

–_Ashiar, _não é?!– Gritara Jully.

–_Sim, mas acho que você já me conhece, mas por outro nome. Como você acha que eu sabia que estaria desprotegida esta noite, ein? _

–Você!– Sussurrou.– Foi você que me atacou naquela boate– Gritou– Foi você que me levou... Mas como assim, _desprotegida?_

–_Não– _Sussurrou Ashiar, que ainda se mostrara a Jully.– _Aquele rapaz era um gafanhoto qualquer, somente manipulei sua mente. Você não faz ideia de como sou poderosa. Você não quer saber a verdade Jully? Não quer saber por quê está acontecendo isso com você? E o motivo de isto somente se manifestar-se agora?_

–Onde está minha mãe?

–_Já disse que deve compreender a diferença entre a mentira, e a verdade. Para ser mais clara, apenas queria que viesse até a mim. Não estou com aquela que você chama... De... É isso mesmo, você a chama de mãe? Isso prova que nunca saberá a verdade._

– Como assim, nunca saberei?

– _Sim, nunca saberá, porque ao amanhecer, você estará... Morta– _Sussurrou.– _E isso é o que mais desejo. Sua morte!– _Gritou Ashiar.

Jully, virou-se para outra direção, tentando fugir, mas uma sombra, barrou seu caminho. A sombra foi dando forma a uma figura encapuzada, seu rosto estava coberto pela escuridão.

–_Tolice a sua! Vamos! Você terá uma morte lenta, se não entregar-se a mim. Se te entregar, te matarei rápido, sem dor!–_ Sua voz continuava cortante.

Ashiar revelou uma espécie de cajado, de formato ondulado, com uma pedra arredondada em sua ponta superior. Sussurrou algo em uma lingua estranha, algo que Jully já ouvira. Uma luz roxa ascendeu-se através do cajado. Iluminando as docas totalmente, e deixando os olhos de Jully ardentes de dor.

Jully viu-se perdida na imensidão daquela iluminação roxa. A sensação era de uma queda, uma longa e tortuosa queda, que parecera ser sem fim, é a sensação que Jully sente. Mas como tudo tem seu começo, logo, tudo também tem seu fim. Jully sentis algo barrar bruscamente seu corpo, sentiu-se cair deitada na imensidão da grama da pradaria.

13


End file.
